1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for selecting a communication network and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for selecting a communication network, which can select and provide the most suitable communication network in consideration of communication situations of an area in which a vehicle is located and information which is set by a user, in a communication environment in which various communication networks can be used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of wireless communication networks, various types of service such as traffic information and telematics are provided in a vehicle that is driving over a wireless communication network.
However, cases where services cannot be smoothly provided depending on various types of environmental conditions or geographical conditions due to the characteristics of wireless communication networks frequently occur. Further, there is inconvenience in that at the moment at which a communication environment changes, a user must personally select an available communication network and reconnect the communication network.
In order to solve the problem, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-260332 discloses technology which detects a wireless communication environment, selects a communicate route based on the wireless communication environment, and performs wireless communication without being influenced by a variation in the communication environment.
However, it is impossible to select another communication network having a better communication environment from among various communication networks and to provide a wireless communication environment in light of a user's opinion.
Therefore, technology for recognizing the environment of a place where a vehicle is located, selecting a communication network most suitable for the recognized environment, and providing the selected communication network is required.